The Past of Tyhino Magmus
by Sondilyn
Summary: (Thanks for the rating notice. Didn't see it... upped it) This is the beginning of one of Link's most important friends.... maybe not the most... getting along with... but all the same. It's Tyhino. In the future they fight but what happened in Ty's past?


Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda. nope. own my own characters  
  
***  
  
This is another story I never finished. Tells all about Ty and Kas. Hope you like. never finished.  
  
***  
  
In a land far far from Hyrule, there was a city named Volcania. This was a city of great beauty and heat. The Volcano that this city was built on was active but the top was crusted over with cooled magma. So the city was built and lived in and everyone, at least once in their lives had seen the volcano erupt and destroy their village, just so they could build it again. The village was lush with fertile crops and had a cold fresh water spring that flowed into a lake on top of this volcano. Most wanderers wondered how this lake got there and the leader always replied most truthfully, "The forest elves." The forest elves had made it possible for these villagers to live atop the volcano. Long ago these forest elves had seen a group of wanderers that had no place to live and the forest elves had no room in their land for them, so they made the volcano temporarily inactive and told the wanderers that every so often, the volcano would erupt and that the volcano's top would cool again and they would have to rebuild their city again. The forest elves also told the wanderers about the guardian of the volcano and how he is the one that makes the eruptions. The reason being, is that the cold fresh water lake that would be needed to sustain life on the volcano would be why the guardian would erupt and destroy the city. The wanderers agreed, and they built their city and named it Volcania for the volcano that they lived on.  
  
In the city of Volcania, in a red roofed house on the edge of town, there lived the captain of the city's army. Now his name was Randaro Magmus and he was married to a blue haired woman named Shayea. Two months after they had gotten married, the city had a horrendous drought and Randaro and Shayea had a son that they named Kasumi. Kasumi had gotten his name because on the day that he was born, there was an unusual mist that had descended over the volcano that had never happened before. After his mother named him, his father took great pride in showing off his son because Randaro thought that it was Kasumi that had saved the city from the drought. Randaro had a little problem that had made him and his wife, not get along as most married couples would. Randaro was a drinker and always beat his wife. But even as this was, Shayea had another child, and took the name that was originally going to be Kasumi's name, Tyhino. Randaro was outraged and denied that Tyhino was his son because of a deformity that had shown itself. Tyhino had a tail. Randaro hates Tyhino very much and beat him every night for anything that he did. If Tyhino didn't do any whim that his father said, Randaro would beat him with the whip he used for the oxen that plowed the fields. As Tyhino grew, his tail got longer until, when he was three years old, his tail reached it's full size. Tyhino's tail was as long as a monkey's tail. And as the tail grew, Tyhino's father beat him more and more. No one was to ever see the scars on his back or Tyhino's life would be on the line. One dark night Tyhino was in their house with Kasumi playing cards when their father came home more drunk than he had ever been before. He called for Shayea to come and make him his dinner, but she was ill and didn't go to him quick enough and in a drunken rage, he started beating her. So Randaro wouldn't take his rage out on them, Tyhino and Kasumi hid behind the couch and watched. Kasumi held Tyhino close as they both watched their mother be beaten and killed by the hands of their father.  
  
That night Kasumi had had enough of the drunken rage and the beating of his brother and the death of his mother. He packed up some food and a couple pairs of clothes into a sack and put them at the end of a stick. He draped an old burlap potato sack over his shoulders and set off out the back door without saying a word. Tyhino, who was a light sleeper, heard the door open and he put some clothes on. He went to check what was happening. He thought to himself, "Maybe my father is going out for another drink.But why would he go out this late?" Tyhino went outside and followed the sound of footsteps leading away from the house into the woods. Tyhino saw a shadow walking away from him and heard a soft crying. Then the thought had struck him that it was his brother Kasumi. Tyhino ran to Kasumi and embraced his leg. He asked him why he was going, being the unknowing three year old that he was. Kasumi bowed his head and didn't answer. Slowly he walked away leaving Tyhino standing in the heat of the night screaming Kasumi's name. Kasumi walked through the mist that had appeared out of nowhere and disappeared out of sight into the mist he had come from. The mist lifted and Tyhino was staring into the darkness in which the night had brought earlier.  
  
The next day when Randaro woke up and found Kasumi gone, he felt a great sorrow but also a building of rage and hate. "How could this have happen to me?" asked Randaro to himself. "Something must have happened to make Kasumi go. Tyhino!" Randaro ran up to Tyhino's room and pulled out his whip. "You good for nothing freak! You are the reason that my pride and joy left! You are a living disgrace!" Randaro whipped Tyhino as he was never been whipped before. Tyhino held in the tears and gritted his teeth, and with all the rage that he held up inside his little three-year-old body, Tyhino punched as hard as he could and sent his father into the wall knocking his unconscious. Right then, Tyhino knew that he had to leave home.  
  
Tyhino packed what he thought was necessary and walked out the door. As he was leaving a little boy ran over to Tyhino.  
  
***  
  
There you go. never finished. tell me if you like. -Sond 


End file.
